Silver Lining II
The ISV ''Silver Lining II'' was a ''Ne'hara''-class bulk cruiser that replaced the failing ISV Silver Lining following her destruction in the year 4ABY. The ship was captain by Muri Mikaru and was part of the Smugglers Alliance's fleet. The ship was one of the few ships in the fleet labeled by the Bureau of Ships and Services to be an actual warship. History Following the realization that the original Silver Lining had reached the end of her functional life the crew of the Independent Service Vessel made their way back to Eshan. While there the crew stayed together and by pulling strings, and on Muri's part quite a bit of humility and admittance to his family, they acquired a newer Ne'hara-class bulk cruiser. It didn't take them long to refit the interior of the ship with systems and rooms to suit the crews needs including memorabilia of their former ship. When the ship was launched she was christened the ISV Silver Lining II. Modifications Despite the modifications made to the original Silver Lining the Ne'hara was 'naturally' a better equipped starship. Regardless the crew set about modifying the ship to better suit their own needs as 'brigands' and smugglers. Various modifications included altering rooms on the interior of the ship, modifying the shuttle and making adjustments to various systems throughout the ship. One of the few exterior modifications to the ship was the lack of external portholes. Aside from the bridge and observation areas there were no external portholes along the ships hull, and these were reinforced with extra thick transparasteel and were heavily shielded. Weapons Very little was done to modify the existing weapons onboard the ship. The ships two laser cannons - which flanked the bridge module - were refitted with capacitors similar to the ones used on the original Silver Lining, again acquired through Lando. The 'enhanced' capacitors as Lando called them increased the output of the two cannons to just shy of light turbolaser rating. The other primary weapon modification was an enhancement by Hyo to the torpedo loading mechanism that increased the reload time by half. Internal Weapons Much like the Silver Lining had internal weapons the Silver Lining II was equipped with hidden surprises for anybody brave (or stupid) enough to attempt to board the ship. Eight BlasTech Ax-108 "Ground Buzzer" surface-defense blaster cannons were installed around the ship to prevent would be intruders from getting very far. Four cannons were installed in concealed ports on the underside of the ship two near the ramp one just fore of the shuttle and one towards the aft. Two more cannons were installed inside the embarkation room which was the only entrance to the ship aside from the docking ports. Ultimately two more would be installed, one at each docking port to prevent forceful breaches via the ports. Shields Muri and crew took a page out of Karrde's book when it came to the shields of the Silver Lining II with their own little twist. The Wild Karrde featured warship grade shielding with independent power systems, as the Lining II featured a fair bet of excess space from the small crew complement they mimicked this. This system revolved around a JC-671 projector as the primary shield unit but went even further. Adding an Echani twist they embedded starfighter shield generators along the hull, specifically Sirplex Zr-41 shield generators powered by a series of Vinop O2K cryogenic power cells. This layout meant that once the primary generator failed a second layer of shields acted as a backup, and with each of the Zr-41's fields overlapping its neighbors fields they acted like the scales of a reptile, each bearing only part of the brunt force of an attack. Layout The Silver Lining II's layout differed slightly from standard Ne'hara-classes. Deck 1 *Bridge *Captain's Ready Room *Conference Room *Senior Officer's Quarters *Escape Pods Deck 2 *Staff Quarters Quarters *Executive Officer's Office *Junior Officers Quarters *Lounge/Cantina *Mess Hall *HoloNet Rooms 1&2 *Aft Ventral Cargo Bay *Storage (5) *Main Computer Core *Ships Library *Escape Pods *Primary Ion Engines *Deuterium Surge Tanks Deck 3 *Sickbay *Primary Sickbay Support Systems **ICU, Surgical Ward, Critical Care, Isolation Suites *Medical Office *Medical Storage *Security Office/Brig *Armory, Crew Quarters *Auxiliary Fighterbay *Escape Pods *Auxiliary Deflector Control *Torpedo Launching Systems (P/S) *Proton Torpedo Magazine *Proton Torpedo Loading Mechanism *Primary Ion Engines *Shuttle (upper half) Deck 4 *Arboretum *Crew Quarters *Energy Regulation Monitoring *SIF Systems *Main Ion Controls (P/S) *Gunnery Stations *Ventral Sensor Dome *Shuttle Docking Bay *Secondary Ion Engines *Anchor Launch Control Deck 5 *Main Fighterbay *Flight Control *Storage (6) *Memorial Lounge *Crew Quarters *Forge *Recreation *Secondary Ion Engines Deck 6 *Operations Office *Crew Quarters *Repair Bay *Deuterium Fuel Storage *Multi-Purpose Laboratory (1) *Secondary Control Interface *Cargo Bays (3) Deck 7 *Crew Quarters *Main Engineering *Fusion Reaction Chamber *Engineering Lab *Chief Engineer's Office *Cargo Handling *Landing Systems Control *Landing Systems Maintenance Deck 8 *Escape Pods *Auxiliary Reactor *Tractor Beam Systems *Landing Struts *Embarkation Room Category:Starships Category:Echani